Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment
The Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment or CTE for short, as it's name suggests, was a testing environment created by AxisAngle for Phantom Forces moderators that wished to test out various changes and test out potential future updates. History and Details The Community Testing Environment was created on the 3rd of January 2017. The parent group "PF Community Improvements" is owned by AxisAngle. There were many differences in the CTE compared to the main game, such as the fact that guns and attachments in testing were available. Guns in heavy testing were either unavailable or had a higher-than-normal rank to be unlocked. At rank 0 all guns were available, but the attachments were not, except for the attachments they were testing, which required a single measly kill. One must have been aware that the CTE was a testing place for unrefined additions, so flaws, unfinished content, and bugs were to be expected. As a result, the normal Phantom Forces became the suggested game for normal and stable playing. The CTE was closed down for good once the July 4th, 2017 update was pushed to the main game. The CTE will remain closed and never reopen. A Testing Environment for Phantom Forces, simply called "test place", is available in absence of the CTE. Link to the test place is here. Tested Attachments These are attachments of which were tested in the CTE. Disclaimer: This can be also considered a history list, as some of the below additions may not be in the CTE anymore. Click the picture to go to the content's Trello page. Text hyperlinks will lead to the content's wiki page (If one exists). * Some pictures may not have Trello links due to the content not having a section. In the case that a photo of an in-game attachment cannot be found, a picture of the attachment in real life will act as a substitute. (If there is one) Optics= |-| Barrel= |-| Underbarrel= |-| Other= Optics= |-| Barrel= |-| Other= New guns: * IZH-43: New double barreled shotgun. (I'm gonna need a pic of this if anyone can find one...) Primary= |-| Secondary= |-| Melee= |-| Grenade= Notable Gun Stat Changes For in depth detail about all gun stat changes, see Trello *Aug A2 now does 34-19 damage. *1000 RPM Burst mode for AK-12. *L22 now does max 35 damage. Other changes * New sounds including unique reload sounds for many of the guns as well as new firing sounds. * Changes to maps like Crane Site, Highway Lot, and most notably Ravod 911. * Many balancing changes to guns. * New HUD and loading screen. * Many new cases and keys. * New backgrounds for several pages in the menu. * Slide shotting (A glitch commonly used in trickshotting) has been fixed. * Melee weapons did 0 damage to prevent hacking. Though after the end of the exploiter outbreak, melee weapons do damage again, as normal. * A new map was added to the CTE on 5/23/17 named "Warehouse". Category:Information